My life, plz read
by FaithandCourtney
Summary: This is my life in a story
1. My life story

Hi, I'm Coral! Well the names Coroline, but I prefer coral. Anyhow I'm here to tell you my story...everything started in 2011. My parents came down stairs to tell me we were moving! I was hysterical! Overwhelmed with joy! I wanted to explore! So me and my dumb ass ran upstairs, pink tails flying in the wind behind each as I ran upstairs. I packed a bag and yelled," IM READY TO GO!!" My parents laughed and put my stuff in the car. Fast forward to 4th grade,2014. My parents called me down to talk again...This time I knew it wasn't good...I could tell..."Coroline, Courtney? We need to talk..."

"About what mama? Are we moving again?" My sister asked.

"No sweets, it's more.., complicated..."

"Well What is it?" I questioned.

"Me and daddy are getting a divorce-" then I ran to my room. My sister came too. Then my sister went back to Italy. Fast forward to about 6th grade,2019. This is when I met my best friend and crush... This is also around the time when I also meet my friend Ryder! He's really nice and funny! However he is gay so, dad, give up on the ship man! On with that, this is also the period of time when I was cutting myself and thinking about dying from suicide... My friends helped me see that's not the right path! So I stopped, till high school... Fast forward till 2023. I attempted suicide for the first time. My friend Jenna found me and stopped me. I still have the scar from where the gun was. I started cutting and no one noticed. This is when I wrote books like "Gay? Lesbian? Bisexual? Who knows!" I started to turn coral into me.(I am NOT pregnant! Do not worry!) Now it's 2027. I'm very depressed. I want to tell a person ,probably reading this, that I like them, but I can't cuz I know they don't feel the same way, you know who u are! If u know I'm talking about you then plz contact me u have my number. This is my life: Wake up, get changed, cut, hoodie on, go to school, get home, hoodie off, cut, hoodie on, play with cat, write, sleep. If you want to contact me than, GOOD FUCKING LUCK WITH THAT! Have a great life! Goodbye for now!

Yes I'm aware this is in the future I didn't want to give real dates.

Text me R...


	2. My life

Hi, I'm Coral! Well the names Coroline, but I prefer coral. Anyhow I'm here to tell you my story...everything started in 2011. My parents came down stairs to tell me we were moving! I was hysterical! Overwhelmed with joy! I wanted to explore! So me and my dumb ass ran upstairs, pink tails flying in the wind behind each as I ran upstairs. I packed a bag and yelled," IM READY TO GO!!" My parents laughed and put my stuff in the car. Fast forward to 4th grade,2014. My parents called me down to talk again...This time I knew it wasn't good...I could tell..."Coroline, Courtney? We need to talk..."

"About what mama? Are we moving again?" My sister asked.

"No sweets, it's more.., complicated..."

"Well What is it?" I questioned.

"Me and daddy are getting a divorce-" then I ran to my room. My sister came too. Then my sister went back to Italy. Fast forward to about 6th grade,2019. This is when I met my best friend and crush... This is also around the time when I also meet my friend Ryder! He's really nice and funny! However he is gay so, dad, give up on the ship man! On with that, this is also the period of time when I was cutting myself and thinking about dying from suicide... My friends helped me see that's not the right path! So I stopped, till high school... Fast forward till 2023. I attempted suicide for the first time. My friend Jenna found me and stopped me. I still have the scar from where the gun was. I started cutting and no one noticed. This is when I wrote books like "Gay? Lesbian? Bisexual? Who knows!" I started to turn coral into me.(I am NOT pregnant! Do not worry!) Now it's 2027. I'm very depressed. I want to tell a person ,probably reading this, that I like them, but I can't cuz I know they don't feel the same way, you know who u are! If u know I'm talking about you then plz contact me u have my number. This is my life: Wake up, get changed, cut, hoodie on, go to school, get home, hoodie off, cut, hoodie on, play with cat, write, sleep. If you want to contact me than, GOOD FUCKING LUCK WITH THAT! Have a great life! Goodbye for now!

Yes I'm aware this is in the future I didn't want to give real dates.

Text me R...


End file.
